User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! WikiRebirth your so lucky :( So good 0o1p9tNReWM Best page ever! IRC Remember me? Hey Annette what's up? It's me Andre, how have you been? It's been so long since we talked have you forgotten me?--Sonicman0123456789 18:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 :No I haven't ; how come you haven't come on ? And I'm not gonna be on today.. 19:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hangon ), you don't have to if you don't like userboxes though, I don't want to start any thing. 18:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} }}} and you get : It's integrated into my talk template, just like it is for LegoAlchemist's friend box, so it's all good. Wait, weird... the friend box isn't working...}} 22:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} Hola, Amiga! Anyway... Salut, partie trois :Yes, yes, this had to be done. :P Plus the pun was irresistible. Good morning! ^_^ maggosh 06:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Partie trois :P Ben oui, bonjour ! What's on for today ? 06:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's now October, my graduation is in a week...oh, and voting is open for Destiny's Reach! Maybe you could go by the Fanon wiki and vote? maggosh 06:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes ! I will, after Freshers' Fair today. 06:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ouais, ouais, je comprends. maggosh 06:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Saluut! ^_^ maggosh 15:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Salut, quoi de neuf ? ^_- Anticipe mon retour ce soir ! 15:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :J'ai ma cérémonie de graduation à 5 aujourd'hui. De plus, je pars vendredi matin (4 heures) pour les week-end de Thanksgiving. S'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous parler avant? maggosh 15:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Luuuuuuuuuu. ^_^ maggosh 19:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :'Lu ! T'es revenu ! Tu vas bien ? TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ouais, ouais, tres bien. ^_^ Wanna chat? maggosh 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as I told OXIII, after freshening up and doing what I must needs do to start the night. A lot of things happened in your absence, and hopefully if I have enough time, I may be making my return to the IRC TONIGHT ! TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Aaaaah! :D I eagerly await it! I have sooo many things to tell you! maggosh 19:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm baaaaack! ^_^ maggosh 16:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *weeps* maggosh 22:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Salut. >_< maggosh 20:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Tiens, qu'est-ce qui arrive ?? TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 20:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The good news is, my PC is back. The bad news is, the harddrive had to be wiped. It's not letting me reinstall MSN. >_< maggosh 21:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Not even the WL package ? TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 21:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :*shakes head* maggosh 21:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if I can search WL for help topics. Right now there's something I must do... TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 21:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Terribly sorry to trouble you... maggosh 21:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) FRIDAY Upgrade Why? What they plan to do with Wikia is terrible. If you like, TNE, please sign here if you are one of the Wikians who hate this new idea! UxieLover1994 15:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Got it, but here's hoping the petition would actually do something... 15:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::They need to relise that nobody will accept the new skin. If they do nothing, and the current one is de-rezzed, then they will gain guilt because almost everybody will leave for good. They need to relise that not everything they do will be accepted by everyone, y'know! UxieLover1994 15:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) From the look of it, what will really make them come to their senses is when the bigger wikis start leaving. Fine if Wikia is not WP. Wikia has never been WP. KHW, along with the Digimon Wiki, are the only few exceptions. Nevertheless, wikis are informational sites, and by no means should look like Facebook. Now I'm yet to speak with the KHFR team about switching platforms, because thus far, I've only spoken to Unbirth. But the people at Wikia Central have pretty much called for their own funeral dirge to be played. 15:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. They are just a bunch of selfish jerks who are trying to turn Wikia into the new Facebook. They need to relise that they should care about their users as well, not just themselves and their looks. It's the perfect way for them to lose many wikis! I am planing on moving the Spyro Wiki to where this wiki heads to, so that we remain amigos. I have been tagging along this far; now I am ready to leave. UxieLover1994 15:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I need to get KHFR's regulars together by this week or next week, or during one of my off days......... 21:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure, why not, after I've freshened up and done what I must do for the night. : ) TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Artwork Friend Request . Sorry, you have to go into edit and copy and paste. I'm not really experienced...}} Bon Retour! Been to long More Welcomes From the Welcoming Committee Yay! Joyeux Festivus! MERRY CHRISTMAS God Bless Us, Every One! Joyeux Wikiversaire! Notifications Would you help me resolve something? I seem to be involved in an edit conflict over Holy, to which I added a large amount of information that somebody keeps getting rid of. I do not appreciate that, but, if you think me wrong, shall step aside. It rather bothers me that information on what the spell does and an actual etymology being present under the section called "etymology" (which, as of my writing this, carries the origin of the spell instead, which is not its etymology at all) is being erased in favour of how it is obtained and little else. :I'll check it out, soon. 06:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) GREAT START! Please Read New Terra Images A last Farewell Featured User box on the main page Please go back to the talk page, I have made a sample one. I'll see if I can get the edit count to work right... HUGE BBS NEWS Editpage. :Why does this come off as not surprising to me ? :P 23:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've watched 5 hours of it just today. :Knowing me, I'd be spoiled over it by Unbirth when he comes on. 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Home again Well, I'm back. School tomorrow. Saw the archive image, and it looks excellent. However, I'd really like it to be the size of my Roxas one, if possible. Otherwise, it's amazing! Can't wait to see the other talk bubble images. Remember that I don't have coding in my sandbox for each emotion template, so you can't just waltz in and place an image like you could with the talk one. I'd still like a more HQ Terranort, YouTube screen if possible, but if you can't get this, the one I have right now is fine. I'll see you soon! Man I can't wait for BBS! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll resize the archive image - 300px perhaps ? The current one is at 200px. I have a larger file at some 1000+ px, but that's for saving to smaller sizes. There's one more Terra talk pic - I'm afraid I have to put one of your pix as a placeholder whilst I find another image. But the Terra theme is largely done. ^_^ 00:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on the size of the Roxas image. I'll look at 300px, though. I can't wait to see the finished theme! Please hurry! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Let's Finish This Title. I just beat BBS yesterday 100%, so I think now we should do the same with Terra-ing. Then we can put that aside for good (until I ask for an epic Vanitas theme... just kidding :P). I'll transition what I can as soon as I get the images and such, and if I need help beyond that, I'll ask. Okay? Love and blessings, - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Image problems Hello TNE, you see for some reason i cant seem to put in pictures in my walktroughs, every time i press the insert picture button a white empty window appears and nothing else. Wondering if you know anything about this. If not could you do me a small favor and add a few pictures for me? D.Dark. 16:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The image button isn't working for me either. There's a link "Upload image" on the sidebar ; this is what I use. It's bound to work. : ) Anything at all, just ask. But be sure to categorise the images ! 18:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for that tip! D.Dark. 19:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Magic Page Specimen Update I have a copy of it ready for review here. It shall doubtlessly still want a good deal of improvement before it is done, but I would like to have as many thoughts and suggestions as I can get. You will take a look when you have the time, I hope? Christoph I am all ears. 23:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Box again Here please. Terra Theme Featured Article Message From the Kingdom Staff image Aide Subpages again Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... Terra Theme - New Screens Question Can I ask you something? On a Wiki is it necessary to have a separate page for every mission in a game (hint hint the Sly Wiki)? Because I told them it looks a mess because all the articles are stubs. I told them to merge it into a category thing like since every place is like a Bosses place or a country like Italy I said do it like France (in France article) Mission 1 or you know something organized. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 18:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If each mission in a game needs an article, then they should at least provide : #An image of the mission proper. #A time frame, i.e. when the event takes place, what it comes after. #Who it involves. That having said, a story section is needed. #The goal. #How it's done, i.e. strategy, and it has to be spoilerific as possible. #MOAR pictures. At least, this is from what we're practising over here, and to apply it on Sly - why not ? ;-) If they can't come up with all this, then the best option is to merge it on one page, akin to the Reaction Commands, each mission having its own section. But be warned, the page risks being long. 10:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubble help Hey TNE!!! Salut TNE, juste un petit message pour te dire que je suis maintenant sur le Tekken Wiki Anglophone et que tu y est invité emmène tes amis en plus grand nombre. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre un peu de couleur sur le site car IL N'Y A AUCUNE TALK BUBBLE!!! Si tu pourrais m'aider ce serais très gentil de ta part!Ah oui, si tu serais capable de faire des avatar de toute les émotions de Snow (de Final Fantasy 13) se serais super.Merci!--Hotdragon 295 22:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Je vais y jeter un œil. Oh et pour les émotions, si tu peux trouver les écrans que tu veux utiliser, ce serait bien. ^_^ Je peux me servir du render officiel, mais ce ne ferait qu’une seule image. À moins que ça te dit si je pique tous les écrans de Snow depuis l’article sur lui… :Pour la talkbox, tu copies le code qui se trouve dans – (NOTE : SANS RIEN CHANGER !) et tu le sauvegardes dans une page de ta préférence sur le wiki Tekken. Pareil pour tout ce qui se trouve dans . Si t’as besoin d’aide avec le code et tout, tu me le dis. 13:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Essai dans prendre le plus sur larticle à Snow.-- 22:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, je vais m'en charger. 02:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Est-ce qu'il sont fini? Et j'ai un gros problème j'ai un peu de misère à faire plus qu'une talk bubble dans un meme template si tu pourrais juste me montrer comment (sans utiliser le guide S.V.P j,en ai asser de ça. Sa fait des fois que je le lit et je comprends toujours rien.) Ça serait super!.--Hotdragon 295 13:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pas encore ; j’ai pas encore pu m’y mettre. Quand j’ai moins de trucs en main…… Je vais le faire. TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 21:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! pas de prob ^_^--Hotdragon 295 22:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) question about the mirage arena(world) i want to know can disney bosses be fought in mirage arena in birth by sleep Kingdomcode 01:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is something I'm not sure... If I watch the live playthrough on justin.tv, I should be able to answer that question. 02:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Some images for talk images... if you have the time Disney voice actors in Birth by Sleep What I am about to bring up is an issue I discussed with User:Chitalian8, who directed me to you. Anyway, I noticed that there have been debates regarding the roles that some of the credited Disney voice actors play in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, some less obvious than others. This started as something of a personal dilemma for me, so I decided to chart out all the actors based on which of the three main characters' scenarios they were credited in, and what characters they were able to appear in, as shown by the overly-elaborate table below that contains every character who appears in the story (sans Winnie the Pooh and Tigger since they only appear on the Command Board). In the end, I noticed that four voice actors (Barbara Dirickson, André Sogliuzzo, Stephen Stanton, and Gina Tuttle) end up not having any listed roles. I tried Googling them for any backrounds they may have had for voicing Disney characters. Even though this is original research, I came to the following conclusions: #Dirickson had once portrayed Flora in the 2007 film Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, even though she was portrayed by Susanne Blakeslee in Kingdom Hearts II. Notably, however, Blakeslee appeared in the film as well, but voiced the film's narrator rather than reprising her role as Flora. In the end, I believe it may be possible that the same may apply to the game as well. #Tuttle is known to have played Anastasia in Disney read-along books. Curiously, IMDb (which I do not list as a reliable source) lists her as doing the same for the recent animated films, even though Tress MacNeille was clearly credited in those films themselves. Even more curious was that I actually managed to contact one "Gina Tuttle" and questioned her about the role she had in the game, to which she replied she had "no clue." This has led me to wonder whether or not she was the right "Tuttle," though I did find her e-mail information on her website. #I am stuck on Sogliuzzo and Stanton. I figured they might have played two of the Seven Dwarfs, since I am uncertain on the authenticity of some of the actors who voice the majority of them, and that there are accounts that Stanton is the current official voice of Happy (with Corey Burton as Grumpy and Bob Joles as Sneezy being the only others confirmed). Also, there have been accounts that Stanton is currently the official voice of the dwarf Happy. It is my understanding that there are some additional voices, particularly the "announcements" that are made in the Deep Space world. However, that only complicates matters for me. For your consideration, or at least for use as a guide, below is the chart I came up with using the information on which actor plays which character as we currently know them to be, and in which scenario they appear. I hope this will be taken into consideration. Immblueversion 18:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hello there. Here is the picture that you needed. :) If you need me to change the picture or edit it in anyway please let me know. Thank you ~TheLightningspirit78 :Thanks ^_^ I'll get to editing after my usual night routine. 12:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dont delete my coment! I dont care if u dont like my comment that gave u no right to delete it and they do look alike ok maybe thay dont to u but they do to me thats your opinion! 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC)13Keyblades Nevermind my com has prob,s sorry.Im just gonna delete this comment. :Not a chance. 15:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DID YOU SEE THIS FORUM ? I don't actually know who you are talking about. There was kind of a situation on the IRC channel, and that's all I remember from this weekend.Glorious CHAOS! 12:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was referring to the situation with Archie. Not doing it out of prejudice, as he might think... 14:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) A request.... IRC I guess we missed each other last time - think you'll be on tonight?Glorious CHAOS! 05:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I hope I will... Cou-ra-geuh ! 15:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) TAV? Did You? Someone vandalized our articles! Terranort Image Image Size Birth by Sleep Let's Play has begun Hi there, It's me TheLightningspirit78. I just wanted to let you know that my LP of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep has begun. I added the link to the wiki in the description of the video since we are affiliated :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoE7D0VQlNA That is the link to the first part. I will put the link to KH Wiki in each part of the LP. Thanks again for the affiliation and I look forward to working with the wiki for more KH projects :Sure - looking forward to it ! ^_^ 14:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hey Trois. I need your help. I've defected from this wiki, to another, and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get talk bubbles onto my new wiki. If you could help, thanks. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] :Copy the code you see in , along with the text and tags, and then create a page with the same name onto your wiki (Template:TalkTextTest2), and paste everything there. The template page should work normally. :If you see some parts are missing, like the vertical bars and whatnot, copy those templates too - make sure you don't miss a thing. Use the same steps as for TTT2 - create template pages for those. 14:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Another Photobucket issue You still here? Hey, Trois. It's been... quite a while. Are you still here? People have said you left because of Oasis. I just switched to Monobook. I know we don't have a new home yet. It's terrible, what's happening. Wikia is tearing itself apart, tearing us apart. I don't know if you'll even get this message, but if you do, reply to me on my talk. Where are you going? Are you staying? Leaving? You won't believ who this is... but... Mar 23:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still gonna be with the commune, but I'm less active on Wikia because of Oasis. I'm waiting for Kingdom Hearts DB to start functioning so that I can go back to editing KHW as I usually do. 00:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) KH DB? I haven't heard of that. Guess I'm out of the loop. Care to explain, if you can?Mar 17:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Axel? or... If the search for a good image is being troublesome, I think I'd actually like a Shadow (from the KH2 intro, when they appear at Rising Falls or the Castle Oblivion stairs). That scene where they're looking up, and there's a blue background. Or if you prefer me to have a person, then Donald when he is summoning Thunder against it. That crazy face of his. Thanks! 06:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Got it. 10:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)